random_junkfandomcom-20200213-history
Polandball Wiki Important Dates
1500 BC *Phoenicia is founded 1000 BC *The Bantu expansion happens 168 BC *The Kingdom of Dacia is founded 1025 *Kingdom of Poland is founded 1569 *Apr. 18 - Poland-Lithuania is founded 1830 *Oct. 4 - Belgium declares independence from the Netherlands 1943 *Nov. 22 - Lebanon declares independence from France 1946 *Jun. 14 - Donald Trump is born *Oct 26 - Hillary Clinton is born 1948 *May 14 - Israel declares independence 1933 *The Romani flag is created 1960 *Sep. 30 - The TV show "The Flintstones" first airs 1971 *Aug. 14 - Bahrain declares independence from the United Kingdom. 1973 *The company "Bain and Company" is founded 1977 *Apr. 23 - John Cena is born 1978 *Jun. 19 - The first "Garfield" comic is released 1983 *Jul. - The song "Vamos a la playa" is released *Dec. 1 - The movie "Scarface" is released 1986 *Pingu first airs 1989 *Sep. 13 - Republic of Poland is founded *Dian Shi Ma Li is released 1991 *The first "Mr. Rental" store opens 1992 *The game "7 GRAND DAD" aka "MARIO 7" is created 1993 *Nov. 1 - The EU is created 1997 *The song "Ocean Man" is released 1999 *January 31 - Family Guy airs for the first time *May 4 - "All Star" is released 2001 *Sep. 11 - never forget 2007 *Jan. 12 - The show "Cory in the House" first airs *Apr. 25 - The show "The Nutshack" first airs *Nov. 2 - "Bee Movie" is released *Dec. 9 - The "viperprod" Youtube channel is created 2008 *Loud Nigra screams 2009 *May 29 - First public version of Minecraft 2010 *The movie "Who Killed Captain Alex" is released *Jan. 10 - Siberiaball creates the Polandball Wiki *Feb. 10 - The Vinesauce channel is created 2011 *Jan. 25 - "Party Rock Anthem" is released *Jul. 29 - DHMIS is uploaded *Nov. 18 - Minecraft is officially released 2012 *November - "Gummibär: The Yummy Gummy Search for Santa" is released *Nov. 18 - Earliest appearance of ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *Dec. 4 - "Sandu Ciorba - Pe cimpoi" is uploaded on viperprod 2013 *cytu.be is created *Aug. 22 - Really3D is created *Aug. 23 - IHE is created *Sep. 12 - IDrowzee's first edit on the wiki *Dec. 2 - Rick and Morty first airs 2014 *Jan. 8 - DHMIS 2 is uploaded *Sep. 4 - Joel streams Mario Bootlegs *Sep. 12 - Antonio's first edit on the wiki *Oct. 10 - Coolmax's first edit on the wiki *Oct. 31 - DHMIS 3 is uploaded *Nov. 4 - Grooox's first edit on the wiki 2015 *Jan. 24 - "How to Catch a Cricket Ball" was featured on WikiHow *Jan. 25 - Bdtorov's first edit on the wiki *Mar. 6 - Discordapp is released *Mar. 14 - Crazy's first edit on the wiki *Mar. 31 - DHMIS 4 is uploaded *Apr. 12 - Hillary Clinton announces that she will run for president *Apr. 28 - agar.io is released *May 1 - Vic's first edit on the wiki *May 5 - Bain's first edit on the wiki *May 30 - Collisions' first edit on the wiki *Jun. 6 - Luki's first edit on the wiki *Jun. 16 - Donald Trump announces he will run for president *Jul. 7 - Squirrel's first edit on the wiki *Jul. 14 - PWUW is created *Aug 10 - Pisces becomes edgy *Aug. 14 - Antonio goes on cruise *Aug. 16 - Tinand's first edit on the wiki *Aug. 22 - Elementball Wiki is created *Aug 23 - Antonio comes back from cruise *Oct. 8 - Random Junk Wiki is created *Oct. 10 - The Polandball Wiki "War" *Oct. 12 - IMC creates his wiki account *Oct. 14 - DHMIS 5 is uploaded *Nov. 28 - Bain's first creative MC server is made *Dec. 15 - Cuteball's first edit 2016 *Jan. 1 - The "Great Unbanning" happens on the wiki *Jan. 9 - The "SiIvaGunner" Youtube channel is created *Feb. 6 - Squirrel creates his Discord account *Mar. 9 - First Polandvision begins *May 29 - XO creates his current Discord account *Apr. 1 **Bain's IP gets blocked because of a prank (GONE WRONG!!!!) **The first Discord is created to use until Bain gets unblocked **Bain creates his Discord account **Smy creates his Discord account **Collisions creates his Discord account **Bain talks with staff and gets unblocked **Bain's third creative MC server is made, although it is not used until much later *Apr. 3 - First Polandvision ends *Apr. 6 - Bain's second creative MC server is made *Apr. 26 - Polandball Wikia Trashbin Wiki is created *Jun. 4 - IMC doesn't take the bantu *Jun. 19 - DHMIS 6 is uploaded *Jun. ?? - #ShitFest2016 happens between IMC and the wiki *Aug. 2 **The second and most important Discord is created **Antonio creates his current Discord account **Broitsaprankbro creates his current Discord account *Aug. 24 - The great protection against Garfield *Aug. 31 - *Sept(?). ?? - #startahorriblethign happens between mypellie and croat *Nov. 9 - Donald Trump becomes president of the United States *Dec. 19 - "e (Euler's Number) - Numberphile" is uploaded 2017 *Jan. 17 - Ethan's first edit on the wiki *Jan. 22 - This page was made *Feb. 1 - Bain's 4th and current creative MC server is made *May 10 - "history of the entire world, i guess" is uploaded *Jun. 1 - The Fourth Discord is created *Jun. 18 - The TFOE area on pixelcanvas.io is briefly turned into a Polandball Wikia banner *Jun. 27 - Cute teaches us about bidets *Jul. 15 - Reagan passes away... *Jul. 28 - "The Emoji Movie" is released *Aug. 1 - Ålandball's first edit *Aug. 2 - The 1 year discord anniversary takes place *Sep. 29 - The video game "Cuphead" is released *Oct. 27 - Catalonia declares independence from Spain *Dec. 17 - The 1 Millionth Message on the server is posted 2018 *Jan. 1 - The Mee6 leaderboard is reset *Jan. 2 - The "Election Crisis" happens *Mar. 3 - The "Anglo Gang" is formed 2025 *Winter: Dramaface takes place 2027-2037 (estimated) *IMC takes over the world Date Unknown *Antonio goes on cruise *Pisces becomes edgy *People move to Elementball wikia *Tin and Bain server creation dates *Underage people get banned